This invention relates to novel 2xe2x80x3-deoxy hygromycin A derivatives that are useful as antibacterial and antiprotozoal agents in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds and to methods of treating bacterial and protozoal infections in mammals, fish and birds by administering the novel compounds to mammals, fish and birds requiring such treatment.
The compounds of the present invention may be derived from hygromycin A. Hygromycin A is a fermentation-derived natural product first isolated from Streptomyces hygroscopicus in 1953. As an antibiotic, hygromycin A possesses activity against human pathogens and is reported to possess potent in vitro activity against Serpulina (Treponema) hyodysentenae which causes swine dysentery. Several references refer to semisynthetic modifications of hygromycin A, including the following: derivatization of the 5xe2x80x3 ketone of hygromycin A to the 2,4-dinitrophenylhydrazone is referred to in K. Isono et al., J. Antibiotics 1957, 10, 21, and R. L. Mann and D. O. Woolf, J. Amer Chem. Soc. 1957, 79, 120. K. Isono et al., ibid., also refer to the thiosemicarbazone at 5xe2x80x3; reduction of the 5xe2x80x3 ketone of hygromycin A to the 5xe2x80x2 alcohol is referred to in R. L. Mann and D. O. Woolf, ibid., as well as in S. J. Hecker et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1992, 2, 533 and S. J. Hecker et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1993, 3, 295; furanose analogues are referred to in B. H. Jaynes et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem Lett. 1993, 3, 1531, and B. H. Jaynes et al., J. Antibiot. 1992, 45, 1705; aromatic ring analogues are referred to in S. J. Hecker et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1993, 3, 289, and C. B. Cooper et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1997, 7, 1747; enamide analogues are referred to in S. J. Hecker et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1992, 2, 533; aminocyclitol analogues are referred to in S. J. Hecker et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1992, 2, 1015, and in S. J. Hecker et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1992, 2, 1043. The hygromycin derivatives of the present invention possess activity against both gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria and protozoa.
United States provisional patent application No. 60/084058, filed May 4, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cHygromycin A Derivativesxe2x80x9d, (No. 60/084,058), with named inventors K. E. Brighty, R. G. Linde II, M. R. Jefson, E. L. McCormick and S. S. Guhan, also refers to hygromycin A analogues and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs and solvates thereof wherein:
R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94NR3R4, xe2x80x94NR4C(O)R3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR3R4 or xe2x80x94OR3;
or R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR3, xe2x95x90CR4R3, xe2x95x90CR4C(O)R3, xe2x95x90CR4C(O)OR3, or xe2x95x90CR4C(O)NR3R4;
each R3 is independently selected from H, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C3-C10 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CH2),(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 5, said alkyl group optionally contains 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, xe2x80x94S(O)jxe2x80x94 wherein j is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic R3 groups are optionally fused to a benzene ring, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 4-10 membered heterocyclic group; the xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94 moieties of the foregoing R3 groups optionally include a carbon-carbon double or triple bond where t is an integer between 2 and 5; and the foregoing R3 groups, except H but including any optional fused rings referred to above, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 R5 groups;
each R4 is independently H or C1-C10 alkyl;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, diifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)OR6, xe2x80x94NR7C(O)OR9, xe2x80x94OC(O)R6, xe2x80x94NR7SO2R9, xe2x80x94SO2NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR7C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94S(O)j(CH2)m(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94S(O)j(C1-C6 alkyl), wherein j is an integer from 0 to 2, xe2x80x94(CH2)m(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94O(CH2)m(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94NR7(CH2)m(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CH2)m(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein m is an integer ranging from 0 to 4; said alkyl group optionally contains 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, xe2x80x94S(O)jxe2x80x94 wherein j is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic R5 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 4-10 membered heterocyclic group; and said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic R5 groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94NR7SO2R9, xe2x80x94SO2NR6R7, xe2x80x94C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)OR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)R6, xe2x80x94NR7C(O)OR9, xe2x80x94NR7C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94OR6, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)m(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CH2)m(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein m is an integer ranging from 0 to 4;
each R6 is independently selected from H, C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)m(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CH2)m(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein m is an integer ranging from 0 to 4; said alkyl group optionally includes 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, xe2x80x94S(O)jxe2x80x94 wherein j is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic R6 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 4-10 membered heterocyclic group; and the foregoing R6 substituents, except H, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94C(O)R7, xe2x80x94C(O)OR7, xe2x80x94OC(O)R7, xe2x80x94NR7C(O)R8, xe2x80x94C(O)NR7R8, xe2x80x94NR7R8, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkyl, and C1-C6 alkoxy;
each R7 and R8 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and,
R9 is selected from the substituents provided in the definition of R6 except H.
Preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR3, and R3 is C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl) or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 3, the heterocyclic group is optionally fused to a benzene ring, the aryl group is optionally fused to a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, and the foregoing R3 groups, including said optionally fused moieties, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from nitro, halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, acetamido, tert-butoxycarbonylamino, tert-butoxycarbonylaminomethyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94NR6R7, phenyl, cyclohexyl, carboxy, aminomethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, piperidinyl, morpholino, phenoxy, and phenylthio.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR3, and R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6C10 aryl) or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 3, the heterocyclic group is optionally fused to a benzene ring, the aryl group is optionally fused to a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, and the foregoing R3 groups, including said optionally fused moieties, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from nitro, halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, acetamido, tert-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonylamino, xe2x80x94NR6R7, phenyl, cyclohexyl, carboxy, tert-butoxycarbonylaminomethyl, aminomethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, piperidinyl, morpholino, phenoxy, and phenylthio.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 is H, R2 is xe2x80x94NR3R4, R4 is H or methyl, and R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl) or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and the R3 group is optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and trifluoromethyl.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 is H, R2 is xe2x80x94NR4C(O)R3, R4 is H, and R3 is C3-C6 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6 C10 aryl) or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, the aryl group is optionally fused to a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, the heterocyclic group is optionally fused to a benzene ring, and the foregoing R3 groups, including said optionally fused moieties, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and trifluoromethyl.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4C(O)OR3 or xe2x95x90CR4C(O)NR3R4, R4 is H, and R3 is H, C1C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl) wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, the aryl group is optionally fused to a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, the heterocyclic group is optionally fused to a benzene ring, and the foregoing R3 groups, except H but including said optionally fused moieties, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR6R7 and trifluoromethyl.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 is H, R2 is xe2x80x94OR3, and R3 is C1-C4 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl) wherein t is an integer ranging from 1 to 2, the aryl group is optionally fused to a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, the heterocyclic group is optionally fused to a benzene ring, and the foregoing R3 groups, including said optionally fused moieties, are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, cyclohexyl, cyano, trifluoromethyl, benzyloxy and trifluoromethyl.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R1 is H, R2 is xe2x80x94OC(O)NR3R4, R4 is H, and R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C5-C10 aryl) wherein t is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and the R3 group is optionally substituted by 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-C3 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and trifluoromethyl.
Specific preferred compounds of formula 1 include those selected from the group consisting of
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(benzofuran-2-yl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(benzofuran-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-phenylmethyloxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-phenylmethyloxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-pyridinyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-(4-morpholinyl)phenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[cyclohexylmethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(furan-3-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(furan-3-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-cyclohexylphenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-aminophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[[(4-aminomethyl)phenyl]methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propeny(]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-(1-piperidinyl)phenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[2-(phenylthio)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(benzofuran-5-yl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(benzofuran-5-yl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2-phenylpyrimidin-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(5,6-dideoxy-5-(methyl(phenymethyl)amino-a-L-galacto-furanos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(5,6-dideoxy-5-phenylamino-a-L-galacto-furanos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-5-O-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-xcex2-D-ribo-furanos-1-yl)oxy[-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(furan-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(5-methyl-xcex2-D-erythro-hept-5-(E)-enofuranuron-1-ylic acid)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, ethyl ester;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[[N-(furan-2-yl)methyl]-(5-methyl-xcex2-D-erythro-hept-5-(E)-enofuranuron-1-yl-amide)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[3-(phenyl)propyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(2-propen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(2-propen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methytene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexfuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-5-O-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-xcex2-D-ribo-furanos-1-yl)oxy[-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inosotol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[diphenylmethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-5-phenylcarbamate-xcex2-D-ribo-furanos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-5-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]carbamate-xcex2-D-ribo-furanos-1-yl)oxyl-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(5-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(5-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-[(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-chloro-1,3-benzodioxol-6-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-chloro-1,3-benzodioxol-6-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(5-chloro-1,3-benzodioxol-6-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(5-chloro-1,3-benzodioxol-6-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-chloro-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino-]1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-chloro-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-6-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-6-yl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl )methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(7-chloro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(7-chloro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(7-fluoro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(7-fluoro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalen-1-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy--D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(8-chloro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(8-chloro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(6-chloro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(6-chloro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(8-fluoro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(8-fluoro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-(4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(6-fluoro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(6-fluoro-3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-4-yl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(quinolin-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-((2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(quinolin-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(quinolin-3-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(quinolin-3-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[4-(phenylmethyl)phenylmethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[4-(phenylmethyl)phenylmethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[4-(phenoxy)phenylmethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[4-(phenoxy)phenylmethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-Phenylthiaz-2-yl) methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-Phenylthiaz-2-yl) methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[1-(2,4-difluorophenyl)propyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[1-(2,4-difluorophenyl)propyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-nea-inositol, (Z)-O-[1-(2,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl]-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[1-(2,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[1-(3-chloro-2,6-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[1-(3-chloro-2,6-difluorophenyl)ethyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[((2,6-dideoxy -xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,5-dichlororophenyl)]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chlorophenyl)]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-fluororophenyl)]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(phenyl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(phenyl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos 1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxypenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5(4-(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,1,3-benzoxadiazol-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5(4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino)-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,1,3-benzoxadiazol-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-phenyl-furan-3-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-phenyl-furan-3-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-phenyl-furan-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-phenyl-furan-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,3-difluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,3-difluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-thiophen-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-thiophen-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(5-chloro-thiophen-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(5-chloro-thiophen-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs and solvates of said compounds.
In a more specific embodiment, the present invention includes the following compounds:
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-eythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5(4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5(4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(benzofuran-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,5-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5(4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-fluorophenyl)methy]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos--ulos-1-y)oxy]-3-hydroxypenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(4-phenyl-furan-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-O-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,3-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(6-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(5-chloro-thiophen-2-yl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[((2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(3-chloro-2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[((2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(3-chloro-2,6-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-(4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (E)-O-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
5-Deoxy-5-[[3-[4-[(2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexofuranos-5-ulos-1-yl)oxy]-3-hydroxyphenyl]-2-methyl-1-oxo-2-(E)-propenyl]amino]-1,2-O-methylene-D-neo-inositol, (Z)-O-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]oxime;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs and solvates of said compounds.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a disorder selected from a bacterial infection, a protozoal infection, and disorders related to bacterial infections or protozoal infections, in a mammal, fish, or bird which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also relates to a method of treating a disorder selected from a bacterial infection, a protozoal infection, and disorders related to bacterial infections or protozoal infections, in a mammal, fish, or bird which comprises administering to said mammal, fish or bird a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, means reversing, alleviating, inhibiting the progress of, or preventing the disorder or condition to which such term applies, or one or more symptoms of such disorder or condition. The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the act of treating, as xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is defined immediately above.
As used herein, unless otherwise indicated, the terms or phrases xe2x80x9cbacterial infection(s)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cprotozoal infection(s)xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cdisorders related to bacterial infections or protozoal infectionsxe2x80x9d include the following: pneumonia, otitis media, sinusitus, bronchitis, tonsillitis, and mastoiditis related to infection by Streptococcus pneumoniae, Haemophilus influenzae, Moraxella catarrhalis, Staphylococcus aureus, Enterococcus faecalis, E. faecium, E. casselflavus, S. epidermidis, S. haemolyticus, or Peptostreptococcus spp.; pharyngitis, rheumatic fever, and glomerulonephritis related to infection by Streptococcus pyogenes, Groups C and G streptococci, Corynebacterium diphtheriae, or Actinobacillus haemolyticum; respiratory tract infections related to infection by Mycoplasma pneumoniae, Legionella pneumophila, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Haemophilus influenzae, or Chlamydia pneumoniae; blood and tissue infections, including endocarditis and osteomyelitis, caused by S. aureus, S. haemolyticus, E. faecalis, E. faecium, E. durans, including strains resistant to known antibacterials such as, but not limited to, beta-lactams, vancomycin, aminoglycosides, quinolones, chloramphenicol, tetracylines and macrolides; uncomplicated skin and soft tissue infections and abscesses, and puerperal fever related to infection by Staphylococcus aureus, coagulase-negative staphylococci (i.e., S. epidermidis, S. hemolyticus, etc.), Streptococcus pyogenes , Streptococcus agalactiae, Streptococcal groups C-F (minute-colony streptococci), viridans streptococci, Corynebacterium minutissimum, Clostridium spp., or Bartonella henselae; uncomplicated acute urinary tract infections related to infection by Staphylococcus aureus, coagulase-negative staphylococcal species, or Enterococcus spp.; urethritis and cervicitis; sexually transmitted diseases related to infection by Chlamydia trachomatis, Haemophilus ducreyi, Treponema pallidum, Ureaplasma urealyticum, or Neiserria gonorrheae; toxin diseases related to infection by S. aureus (food poisoning and toxic shock syndrome), or Groups A, B, and C streptococci; ulcers related to infection by Helicobacter pylon; systemic febrile syndromes related to infection by Borrelia recurrentis; Lyme disease related to infection by Borrelia burgdorferi; conjunctivitis, keratitis, and dacrocystitis related to infection by Chlamydia trachomatis, Neisseria gonorrhoeae, S. aureus, S. pneumoniae, S. pyogenes, H. influenzae, or Listeria spp.; disseminated Mycobacterium avium complex (MAC) disease related to infection by Mycobacterium avium, or Mycobacterium intracellulare; infections caused by Mycobacterium tuberculosis, M. leprae, M. paratuberculosis, M. kansasii, or M. chelonei; gastroenteritis related to infection by Campylobacter jejuni; intestinal protozoa related to infection by Cryptosporidium spp.; odontogenic infection related to infection by viridans streptococci; persistent cough related to infection by Bordetella pertussis; gas gangrene related to infection by Clostridium perfringens or Bacteroides spp.; and atherosclerosis or cardiovascular disease related to infection by Helicobacter pylori or Chlamydia pneumoniae. Bacterial infections and protozoal infections, and disorders related to such infections, which may be treated or prevented in animals include the following: bovine respiratory disease related to infection by P. haemolytica, P. multocida, Mycoplasma bovis, or Bordetella spp.; cow enteric disease related to infection by protozoa (i.e., coccioia, cryptosporidia, etc.); dairy cow mastitis related to infection by S. aureus, Strep. uberis, Streptococcus agalactiae. Streptococcus dysgalactiae, Corynebactenum, or Enterococcus spp.; swine respiratory disease related to infection by A. pleuro.. P. multocida, or Mycoplasma spp.; swine enteric disease related to infection by, Lawsonia intracellularis, Salmonella, or Serpulina hyodysinteriae; cow footrot related to infection by Fusobacterium spp.; cow hairy warts related to infection by Fusobacterium necrophorum or Bacteroides nodosus; cow pink-eye related to infection by Moraxella bovis; cow premature abortion related to infection by protozoa (i.e. neosporium); skin and soft tissue infections in dogs and cats related to infection by S. epidermidis, S. intermedius, coagulase neg. Staphylococcus or P. multocida; and dental or mouth infections in dogs and cats related to infection by Alcaligenes spp., Bacteroides spp., Clostridium spp., Enterobacter spp., Eubacterium, Peptostreptococcus, Porphyromonas, or Prevotella. Other bacterial infections and protozoal infections, and disorders related to such infections, which may be treated or prevented in accord with the method of the present invention are referred to in J. P. Sanford et al., xe2x80x9cThe Sanford Guide To Antimicrobial Therapy,xe2x80x9d 26th Edition, (Antimicrobial Therapy, Inc., 1996).
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. Preferred halo groups are fluoro, chloro and bromo.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having straight or branched moieties. Said alkyl group may include one or two double or triple bonds. It is understood that for said alkyl group to include a carbon-carbon double or triple bond at least two carbon atoms are required in said alkyl group.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes an organic radical derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon by removal of one hydrogen, such as phenyl or naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9c4-10 membered heterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes aromatic and non-aromatic heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms each selected from O, S and N, wherein each heterocyclic group has from 4-10 atoms in its ring system. Non-aromatic heterocyclic groups include groups having only 4 atoms in their ring system, but aromatic heterocyclic groups must have at least 5 atoms in their ring system. The heterocyclic groups include benzo-fused ring systems and ring systems substituted with one or more oxo moieties. An example of a 4 membered heterocyclic group is azetidinyl (derived from azetidine). An example of a 5 membered heterocyclic group is thiazolyl and an example of a 10 membered heterocyclic group is quinolinyl. Examples of non-aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thioxanyl, piperazinyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thietanyl, homopiperidinyl, oxepanyl, thiepanyl, oxazepinyl, diazepinyl, thiazepinyl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridinyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, indolinyl, 2H-pyranyl, 4H-pyranyl, dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, pyrazolinyl, dithianyl, dithiolanyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydrothienyl, dihydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, 3-azabicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, 3H-indolyl and quinolizinyl. Examples of aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyridinyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazinyl, tetrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyt, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrrolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, cinnolinyl, indazolyl, indolizinyl, phthalazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl, isoindolyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, furazanyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiophenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, and furopyridinyl. The foregoing groups, as derived from the compounds listed above, may be C-attached or N-attached where such is possible. For instance, a group derived from pyrrole may be pyrrol-1-yl (N-attached) or pyrrol-3-yl (C-attached).
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable salt(s)xe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes salts of acidic or basic groups which may be present in the compounds of the present invention. The compounds of the present invention that are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of salts with various inorganic and organic acids. The acids that may be used to prepare pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of such basic compounds of are those that form non-toxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmacologically acceptable anions, such as the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, nitrate, sulfate, bisulfate, phosphate, acid phosphate, isonicotinate, acetate, lactate, salicylate, citrate, acid citrate, tartrate, pantothenate, bitartrate, ascorbate, succinate, maleate, gentisinate, fumarate, gluconate, glucuronate, saccharate, formate, benzoate, glutamate, methanesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate and pamoate [i.e., 1,1xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2-hydroxy-3-naphthoate)] salts. The compounds of the present invention that include a basic moiety, such as an amino group, may form pharmaceutically acceptable salts with various amino acids, in addition to the acids mentioned above.
Those compounds of the present invention that are acidic in nature are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts and, particularly, the calcium, magnesium, sodium and potassium salts of the compounds of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention have asymmetric centers and therefore exist in different enantiomeric and diastereomeric forms. This invention relates to the use of all optical isomers and stereoisomers of the compounds of the present invention, and mixtures thereof, and to all pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment that may employ or contain them. In this regard, the invention includes both the E and Z configurations of the xe2x80x94OR3 group connected to the nitrogen where R1 and R2 are taken together as an oxime moiety of the formula xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR3. The compounds of formula 1 may also exist as tautomers. This invention relates to the use of all such tautomers and mixtures thereof.
The subject invention also includes isotopically-labelled compounds, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are identical to those recited in Formula 1, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 4C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically labelled compounds of Formula 1 of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the Schemes and/or in the Examples and Preparations below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labelled reagent for a non-isotopically labelled reagent.
This invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions containing and methods of treating bacterial infections through administering prodrugs of compounds of the formula 1. Compounds of formula 1 having free amino, amido, hydroxy or carboxylic groups can be converted into prodrugs. Prodrugs include compounds wherein an amino acid residue, or a polypeptide chain of two or more (e.g., two, three or four) amino acid residues is covalently joined through an amide or ester bond to a free amino, hydroxy or carboxylic acid group of compounds of formula 1. The amino acid residues include but are not limited to the 20 naturally occurring amino acids commonly designated by three letter symbols and also include 4-hydroxyproline, hydroxylysine, demosine, isodemosine, 3-methylhistidine, norvalin, beta-alanine, gamma-aminobutyric acid, citrulline homocysteine, homoserine, ornithine and methionine sulfone.
Additional types of prodrugs are also encompassed. For instance, free carboxyl groups can be derivatized as amides or alkyl esters. The amide and ester moieties may incorporate groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities. Free hydroxy groups may be derivatized using groups including but not limited to hemisuccinates, phosphate esters, dimethylaminoacetates, and phosphoryloxymethyloxycarbonyls, as outlined in D. Fleisher, R. Bong, B. H. Stewart, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1996) 19. 115. Carbamate prodrugs of hydroxy and amino groups are also included, as are carbonate prodrugs and sulfate esters of hydroxy groups. Derivatization of hydroxy groups as (acyloxy)methyl and (acyloxy)ethyl ethers wherein the acyl group may be an alkyl ester, optionally substituted with groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities, or where the acyl group is an amino acid ester as described above, are also encompassed. Prodrugs of this type are described in R. P. Robinson et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry (1996) 39, 10.
Selective introduction of prodrug side chains can be carried out on the hydroxy groups of the hygromycin A core molecule. For instance, exhaustive silylation of the six hydroxy groups of hygromycin A can be carried out, for instance with tert-butyl dimethylsilyl chloride. Subjection of the hexasilyl derivative to the action of potassium carbonate in methanol at room temperature selectively removes the phenolic silyl group, allowing further selective modification at that position.
The preparation of the compounds of the present invention is illustrated in the following Schemes. 
The compounds of the present invention are readily prepared. With reference to Scheme 1 illustrated above, the starting compound of formula 2 is hygromycin A which may be prepared according to procedures known to those skilled in the art, such as by fermentation of Streptomyces hygroscopicus NRRL 2388. The methyl ketone on the furanose sugar of the hygromycin A molecule can exist in the S configuration (hygromycin A) or R configuration (epi-hygromycin) on the furanose sugar. When published protocols are used as a model for fermentation and recovery of hygromycin A (U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,176; Antibiotic Chemotherapy (1953)3:1268-1278, 1279-1282), the hygromycin product is an approximately 3:1 mixture of hygromycin A (the 4xe2x80x3-(S) epimer), with the beta-oriented methyl ketone on the furanose sugar, as drawn, and epi-hygromycin. It is known in the literature (Journal of Antibiotics 33(7), 695-704, 1980) that pure hygromycin A will convert to epi-hygromycin in alkaline solutions. By carefully controlling the pH below 6.9 during the fermentation, and the pH, temperature and solvent exposure during the purification process, the final recovered product may be improved to a 14.1 ratio of hygromycin A:epi-hygromycin. Using this material, substantially single isomers derived from the 4xe2x80x3-(S) hygromycin may be prepared for use as templates for further synthetic modification.
Hygromycin A enriched for the 4xe2x80x3-(S) epimer is produced by fermentation of Streptomyces hygroscopicus NRRL2388, or mutants thereof, in media with pH controlled at less than 6.9, preferably 6.2 to 6.7, throughout the process. The medium contains assimilable sources of carbon, nitrogen and trace elements, as known to those skilled in the art. The fermentation is run at a temperature of about 25-35xc2x0 C. preferably about 29xc2x0 C. The fermentation is monitored by chromatography, for example high pressure liquid chromatography. Incubation is continued until the yield of the compound reaches a maximum, generally for a period of about 3 to 10 days, preferably about 4 to 6 days.
The formation of epi-hygromycin is minimized during the purification process by using an aqueous buffer (rather than unbuffered water) and controlling the pH of the active streams to near 6.0. Epi-hygromycin formation is also minimized by minimizing the time the recovered material is subject to higher temperatures. Thus, where it is necessary to reduce solvent concentrations, it is preferred to dilute active streams with the aqueous buffer and avoid use of rotary evaporation at elevated temperatures. Also, as means of avoiding higher temperatures, a resin column may be used to concentrate the active solution prior to the final purification step in order to reduce the volume of solution that requires boiling. The final purification step in the process is the concentration of the active cuts to solids using vacuum and a bath temperature of about 35-50xc2x0 C. The period in which the solution is subject to elevated temperatures may be minimized by boiling in stages.
The compounds of formula 1 can be prepared from the compound of formula 4. In this process, the compound of formula 3 (wherein X is a protecting group as described below), is prepared by protection of all of the hydroxy groups of hygromycin A, with the exception of the hydroxy at the 2xe2x80x3 carbon (C-2xe2x80x3), as their silyl ethers using an appropriate reagent such as triethylsilyl chloride (TESCI), trimethylsilyl chloride (TMSCI) or tert-butyldimethysilyl chloride (TBDMSCI). The preferred method is 10 eq of TBDMSCI and imidazole in N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF) at a temperature of 25-40xc2x0 C. for 12-36 hours. The compound of formula 4 is then prepared by removal of the hydroxy group using the method of Barton et al., J. Chem Soc., Perkin Trans./1975, 1574. The preferred method in this case is the method of Gxc3xa9nu-Oellac et al., Carbohydrate Res. 1991, 216, 249.
The compounds of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form an oxime of the formula xe2x95x90NOR3, wherein R3 is as defined above, may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 4 with a hydroxylamine of the formula R3ONH2, using the free base or salt of the hydroxylamine. preferably the free base of the hydroxylamine. The reaction is carried out in an inert solvent, such as methanol, with addition of base, such as K2CO3, if the salt, for instance the HCl salt, of the hydroxylamine is used, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. The protecting groups are then removed with acid, such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or a fluoride source, such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride (TBAF). The hydroxylamine of formula R3ONH2 may be prepared using one or more procedures disclosed in Bioconjugate Chemistry (1990), 2, 96; Journal of Pharmaceutical Science (1969) 58, 138; and Chem. Pharm. Bull (1967) 15, 345.
The compounds of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form ketone of the formula xe2x95x90O, may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 4 with acid, such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or a fluoride source, such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride (TBAF) preferably hydrogen fluoride-pryidine complex.
The compounds of formula 1 wherein R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94NR3R4, wherein R3 and R4 are as defined above, can be synthesized by reductive amination at the C-5xe2x80x3 ketone site of the compound of formula 4. Combination of R4NH2 and the compound of formula 4 in an inert solvent and treatment with a reducing agent such as NaBH4, NaBH(OAc)3 (Ac is acetyl), or NaCNBH3 provides the product with R3xe2x95x90H. To convert R3 to a group other than H, a second reductive amination can be carried out with an appropriate aldehyde (or ketone) of the formula R3C(O)H. An Eschweiler-Clark reaction may be followed to introduce a methyl group as the R3 substituent. To provide an amide group such as where R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94NR4C(O)R3, an amine of the formula xe2x80x94NHR4 may be introduced as described above and then an acyl moiety of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)R3 may be introduced by treating the intermediate with an activated form of the carboxylic acid, such as R3COCl or R3C(O)OC(O)R3, or by using an amide coupling agent such as 2-ethoxy-1-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline (EEDQ), 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyl-diimidazole (CDI), or a carbodiimide such as 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC). For all of the above processes the protecting groups are removed with acid. such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or a fluoride source, such as TBAF as the final step.
Compounds of formula 1 where R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94NR4C(O)R3, wherein R4 is H and R3 is as defined above, may be prepared through use of the primary amine derived from reductive amination of the compound of formula 4 with an ammonia equivalent, for instance through the use of ammonium acetate and sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium triacetoxyborohydride. Alternatively, this primary amine can be prepared via the corresponding azide: (1) the C-5xe2x80x3 ketone of the compound of formula 4 is reduced, for instance with sodium borohydride; 2) the resulting alcohol is transformed into the mesylate, for instance through the action of methanesulfonyl chloride and triethylamine; 3) the mesylate is displaced by azide, for example using sodium azide in DMF; and 4) the azide is reduced to the primary amine using for instance triphenylphosphine followed by aqueous hydrolysis.
Reaction of the primary amine with an activated form of R3C(O)OH, for instance R3C(O)Cl or R3C(O)OC(O)R3, provides the corresponding amide. Alternatively, amide coupling reagents can be used with R3C(O)OH, such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethyl-carbodiimide (EDC), diethyl phosphoryl cyanide (DEPC), DCC, CDI or EEDQ. Finally, any protecting groups are removed using an acid, such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or fluoride ion, such as TBAF.
To incorporate an R4 group other than H, the amide referred to above may be alkylated after protecting any free hydroxyl groups, for instance as silyl ethers. The alkylation may be carried out with a base and an alkylating agent, such as sodium hydride and an appropriate bromide of the formula R4xe2x80x94Br. Deprotection of the hydroxyl groups is then carried out with an acid, such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or fluoride ion, such as TBAF.
Alternatively, a reductive amination can be carried out on the compound of formula 4 with R4NH2, mediated by sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride. The resulting secondary amine can be acylated as described above, with an activated form of R3C(O)OH, or reacted with R3C(O)OH using an amide coupling reagent. Deprotection of the hydroxyl groups is then effected as described above.
With reference to Scheme 2, compounds of formula 1 where R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94OR3, wherein R3 is an alkyl group or a substituted alkyl group, may be prepared by alkylation of the corresponding alcohol of the compound of formula 5 (wherein X is a protecting group as described above) wherein R1 is hydroxyl and R2 is hydrogen . In this process the C-5xe2x80x3 ketone moiety of compound of formula 4 is reduced using an appropriate reducing agent such as sodium borohydride. The resulting C-5xe2x80x3 alcohol can then be alkylated with R3xe2x80x94Z, wherein Z is a leaving group such as Cl, Br, I or methanesulfonate, in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride or potassium ted-butoxide. The protecting groups are then removed with acid, such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or a fluoride source, such as TBAF.
Compounds of formula 1 where R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94OR3, wherein R3 is an aromatic or heterocyclic moiety, may be prepared via a Mitsunobu reaction. The C-5xe2x80x3 alcohol, prepared as described above, is subjected to a Mitsunobu reaction with R3OH, mediated by triphenylphosphine and diethyl azodicarboxylate. The resulting ether is then deprotected as described above.
Alternatively, when R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94OR3, wherein R3 is an aromatic or heterocyclic moiety, the C-5xe2x80x3 alcohol derived from the compound of formula can be transformed into a leaving group, for instance the bromide or mesylate derivative. The leaving group can then be displaced by R3OH using a base such as sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide or potassium carbonate.
Compounds of formula 1 where R1 is H and R2 is xe2x80x94OC(O)NR3R4 may be prepared by reaction of the C-5xe2x80x3 alcohol derived from the compound of formula 5 as described above with isocyanate R3NCO in toluene at temperatures from 40xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C., preferably 50-80xc2x0 C. Addition of dimethylaminopyridine and triethylamine to the reaction may be advantageous. The product of this reaction, which has R4 equal to H, may be alkylated to give R4 equal to C1-C10 alkyl through use of a base such as sodium hydride and an alkylating agent such as a bromide of the formula R4xe2x80x94Br. Deprotection of the hydroxyl groups can then be carried out by use of fluoride ion, such as TBAF.
Compounds of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4C(O)R3, xe2x95x90CR4C(O)OR3, or xe2x95x90CR4C(O)NR3R4, wherein R3 and R4 are as defined above, may be prepared through the corresponding xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ester intermediates derived from Wittig or Horner-Emmons Wittig olefination of the C-5xe2x80x3 ketone of the compound of formula 4. For instance, (carbethoxymethylene)triphenylphosphorane or (carbethoxyethylidene)triphenylphosphorane can be reacted with the compound of formula 4 to provide the unsaturated ethyl ester. Hydrolysis of this ester, for instance with sodium hydroxide, provides the corresponding carboxylic acid (compound of formula 5 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CHC(O)OH). At this point, the hydroxy groups which have been liberated in the previous step can be protected, for instance as their TES or TBDMS ethers. To prepare the esters described above, this carboxylic acid can be esterified with R3OH, for instance through the action of DCC and 4-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP), or CDI and a catalytic base such as sodium ethoxide. Deprotection of the hydroxyl groups is then carried out with an acid, such as acetic acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen fluoride-pyridine complex, or fluoride ion, such as TBAF.
Compounds of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4C(O)NR3R4 may be formed by treating the above carboxylic acid intermediate (compound of formula 5 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CHC(O)OH) with an amine of the formula R3NH2 with the use of an amide coupling agent such as DCC, CDI, EEDQ, DEPC, or EDC. On the protected derivative, R4 can be introduced via alkylation, for instance with a base such as sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide and an alkylating agent such as R4xe2x80x94X where is X is Br, Cl or methanesulfonate. Deprotection of the hydroxyl groups is then as described above.
The ketone of formula 1 (R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4C(O)R3) can be prepared either by direct Wittig or Horner-Emmons reaction of the compound of formula 4 with for example the corresponding R3C(O)CHR4xe2x80x94PPh3 (Ph is phenyl) or R3C(O)CHR4xe2x80x94Pxe2x95x90O(OEt)2 (Et is ethyl) reagent. Alternatively, the compound of formula 5 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CHC(O)OH can be transformed into the Weinreb amide, for instance through treatment with CDI and N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine. This amide can then be reacted with R3xe2x80x94M, where M is a metal ion such as Li or MgBr, to generate the ketone. The aldehyde (ketone structure where R3 is H) can be prepared by reaction of the Weinreb amide with a hydride source, such as diisobutylaluminum hydride (DIBAL) or LiAlH4.
Compounds of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4R3, wherein R3 and R4 are as defined above, may be prepared by a Wittig or Hormer-Emmons reaction of the yield of R4xe2x80x94CH(PPh3)xe2x80x94R3 or R4xe2x80x94CH(Pxe2x95x90O(OEt)2)xe2x80x94R3 with the compound of formula 4. The protecting groups can then be removed as described above.
Alternatively, either the ketone or aldehyde of formula 5, wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4C(O)R3 and xe2x95x90CR4C(O)H respectively, can be utilized as an intermediate. These compounds can be accessed via Wittig or Horner-Emmons reaction with an oxygenated triphenylphosphonium salt or phosphorane such as Ph3Pxe2x80x94C(R3)OMe (Me is methyl). The resulting enol ether can be hydrolyzed with mild acid, such as acetic acid or dilute HCl, to provide the aldehyde or ketone. The aldehyde or ketone can then be reacted with an organometallic derivative R4xe2x80x94M, where M is, for example, Li or MgBr, to provide the corresponding alcohol, which can be dehydrated under the action of methanesulfonyl chloride to provide the corresponding olefin. Deprotection as described above then provides the compound of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4R3.
The compound of formula 1 wherein R1 and R2 are taken together to form xe2x95x90CR4R3 and R4 is aryl or heteroaryl and R3 does not equal hydrogen, may be prepared using a palladium-catalyzed process. Conversion of compound of formula 5 wherein R3 is xe2x80x94CH(COR3) to an activated enol ether, for example the enol triflate, provides an intermediate which can be coupled in a Suzuki or Stille-type palladium-catalyzed process with aryl or heteroaryl boronic acids R4B(OH)2 or aryl tin species, for example R4SnMe3 or R4SnBu3 (Bu is butyl) to provide the unsaturated aryl derivatives. Deprotection as described above then provides the final compound.
The compounds of the present invention have asymmetric carbon atoms. Such diastereomeric mixtures can be separated into their individual diastereomers on the basis of their physical chemical differences by methods known to those skilled in the art. for example, by chromatography or fractional crystallization. All such isomers, including diastereomer mixtures, are considered as part of the invention.
The compounds of the present invention that are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of different salts with various inorganic and organic acids. Although such salts must be pharmaceutically acceptable for administration to animals, it is often desirable in practice to initially isolate the compound of the present invention from the reaction mixture as a pharmaceutically unacceptable salt and then simply convert the latter back to the free base compound by treatment with an alkaline reagent and subsequently convert the latter free base to a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt. The acid addition salts of the basic compounds of this invention are readily prepared by treating the basic compound with a substantially equivalent amount of the chosen mineral or organic acid in an aqueous solvent medium or in a suitable organic solvent, such as methanol or ethanol. Upon careful evaporation of the solvent, the desired solid salt is readily obtained. The desired acid salt can also be precipitated from a solution of the free base in an organic solvent by adding to the solution an appropriate mineral or organic acid.
Those compounds of the present invention that are acidic in nature, are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts and particularly, the sodium and potassium salts. These salts are all prepared by conventional techniques. The chemical bases which are used as reagents to prepare the pharmaceutically acceptable base salts of this invention are those which form non-toxic base salts with the acidic compounds of the present invention. Such non-toxic base salts include those derived from such pharmacologically acceptable cations as sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, etc. These salts can easily be prepared by treating the corresponding acidic compounds with an aqueous solution containing the desired alkali metal alkoxide or metal hydroxide, and then evaporating the resulting solution to dryness, preferably under reduced pressure. Alternatively, they may also be prepared by mixing lower alkanolic solutions of the acidic compounds and the desired alkali metal alkoxide or metal hydroxide together, and then evaporating the resulting solution to dryness in the same manner as before. In either case. stoichiometric quantities of reagents are preferably employed in order to ensure completeness of reaction and maximum yields of the desired final product.
The antibacterial activity of the compounds of the present invention against bacterial pathogens is demonstrated by the compound""s ability to inhibit growth of defined strains of pathogens.
The assay, described below, employs conventional methodology and interpretation criteria and is designed to provide direction for chemical modifications that may lead to compounds with antibacterial activity against susceptible and drug-resistant organisms including, but not limited to, beta-lactam, macrolide and vancomycin resistance. In the assay, a panel of bacterial strains is assembled to include a variety of target pathogenic species, including representatives of antibiotic resistant bacteria. Use of this panel enables the chemical structure/activity relationship to be determined with respect to potency and spectrum of activity. The assay is performed in microtiter trays and interpreted according to Performance Standards for Antimicrobial Disk Susceptibility Testsxe2x80x94Sixth Edition; Approved Standard, published by The National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards (NCCLS) guidelines; the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) is used to compare strains. Compounds are initially dissolved in dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) as stock solutions.
The activity of the compounds of the present invention also may be assessed in accord with Steers replicator technique which is a standard in vitro bacterial testing method described by Steers et al., Antibiotics and Chemotherapy 1959, 9, 307.
The in vivo activity of the compounds of the present invention can be determined by conventional animal protection studies well known to those skilled in the art, usually carried out in rodents.
According to one in vivo model, compounds are evaluated for efficacy in mouse models of acute bacterial infection. An example of one such in vivo system is provided as follows. Mice (CF1 mixed sex mice; 18-20 g) are allotted to cages upon their arrival, and allowed to acclimate 1-2 days before being placed in a study. The acute infection is produced by intraperitoneal inoculation of bacteria (Staphylococcus aureus strain 01A1095) suspended in 5% sterile hog gastric mucin. The inoculum is prepared by: growing the culture overnight at 37xc2x0 C. on blood agar, harvesting the resulting surface growth with sterile brain heart infusion broth, and adjusting this suspension to a turbidity that when diluted 1:10 into 5% sterile hog gastric mucin would produce 100% lethality.
Mice (10 per group) are treated subcutaneously, at 0.5 hour and 4 hours after challenge. Appropriate non-treated (infected but not treated) and positive (vancomycin or minocycline, etc.) controls are included in each study. Percent survival is recorded after a 4-day observation period; the PD50 (mg/kg/dose calculated to protect 50% of infected animals) is determined by the probit method.
The compounds of the present invention, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe active compoundsxe2x80x9d), may be administered through oral, parenteral, topical, or rectal routes in the treatment of bacterial and protozoal infections. In general, these compounds are most desirably administered in dosages ranging from about 0.2 mg per kg body weight per day (mg/kg/day) to about 200 mg/kg/day in single or divided doses (i.e., from 1 to 4 doses per day), although variations will necessarily occur depending upon the species, weight and condition of the subject being treated and the particular route of administration chosen. However, a dosage level that is in the range of about 3 mg/kg/day to about 60 mg/kg/day is most desirably employed. Variations may nevertheless occur depending upon the species of mammal, fish or bird being treated and its individual response to said medicament, as well as on the type of pharmaceutical formulation chosen and the time period and interval at which such administration is carried out. In some instances. dosage levels below the lower limit of the aforesaid range may be more than adequate, while in other cases still larger doses may be employed without causing any harmful side effects, provided that such larger doses are first divided into several small doses for administration throughout the day.
The active compounds may be administered alone or in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents by the routes previously indicated, and such administration may be carried out in single or multiple doses. More particularly, the active compounds may be administered in a wide variety of different dosage forms, i.e., they may be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable inert carriers in the form of tablets, capsules, lozenges, troches, hard candies, powders, sprays, creams, salves, suppositories, jellies, gels, pastes, lotions, ointments, aqueous suspensions, injectable solutions, elixirs, syrups, and the like. Such carriers include solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous media and various non-toxic organic solvents, etc. Moreover, oral pharmaceutical compositions can be suitably sweetened and/or flavored. In general, the active compounds are present in such dosage forms at concentration levels ranging from about 5.0% to about 70% by weight.
For oral administration, tablets containing various excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate and glycine may be employed along with various disintegrants such as starch (and preferably corn. potato or tapioca starch), alginic acid and certain complex silicates, together with granulation binders like polyvinylpyrrolidone, sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often very useful for tabletting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in gelatin capsules; preferred materials in this connection also include lactose or milk sugar as well as high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions and/or elixirs are desired for oral adinistration, the active compound may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matter or dyes, and, if so desired, emulsifying and/or suspending agents as well, together with such diluents as water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerin and various like combinations thereof.
For parenteral administration, solutions of an active compound in either sesame or peanut oil or in aqueous ethanol or propylene glycol may be employed. Use of a cyclodextrin derivative such as P-cyclodextrin sulfobutyl ether, sodium salt (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,127) may also be advantageous. The aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic. These aqueous solutions are suitable for intravenous injection purposes. The oily solutions are suitable for intraarticular, intramuscular and subcutaneous injection purposes. The preparation of all these solutions under sterile conditions is readily accomplished by standard pharmaceutical techniques known to those skilled in the art.
Additionally, it is also possible to administer the active compounds of the present invention topically and this may be done by way of creams, jellies, gels, pastes, patches, ointments and the like, in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice.
For administration to animals other than humans, such as cattle or domestic animals, the active compounds may be administered in the feed of the animals or orally as a drench composition.
The active compounds may also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from a variety of phospholipids, such as cholesterol, stearylamine or phosphatidylcholines.
The active compounds may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamide phenyl, polyhydroxyethylaspartamide-phenol, or polyethyleneoxide-polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the active compounds may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, copolymers of polylactic and polyglycolic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross-linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.